Love Is Stronger Than Anything
by StoryWriter369
Summary: "I love you...Lucy..." Were his last dying words. First One-Shot!


Love is Stronger Than Anything

Normal POV

"You can't die on me! Stay with me!" Lucy screams, tears flowing down her face. She lay over a body-Gray's. He was impaled in the chest with a dagger. "Why did you take the hit?! Why?!" Lucy screams. Gray gives her a pained look. "Lucy…I swore to myself that I'd protect you…I wouldn't let anything happen to you…"Gray coughs up blood. Lucy cries her eyes out.

"I love you…Lucy…" Gray whispered. Those were his last dying words. With the rest of his strength, he pulled her towards his face. A kiss before they would part…His hand went limp and Lucy cried harder. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Lucy screams. Erza puts a hand on her shoulder. "Lucy…There's nothing we can do about it now. It is done…" Erza whispers, sadly. Lucy continues to cry over her lover's body.

_Why? Just why did it have to happen? _Lucy screamed in her mind. _Everything happens for a reason…_A voice whispers in her mind. _Yeah…To make me miserable…_Lucy thought bitterly. She barely noticed the comforting, warm hug she was in from Natsu. She didn't notice that she was still crying. She only knew that this was the last time she'd see her loved one alive. She only knew that _nothing_ would be the same. _Nothing_.

Lucy watched as Erza picked up Gray's body and carried him in his arms back to the guild. Lucy wouldn't budge from her spot, so Natsu had to carry her. She cried into his chest. It was comforting, but it would never be the same, not without Gray to comfort her. _I love you, too,…Gray…Why did you have to die?_

_At the funeral_

It was the end of the funeral. Lucy was the only one left. She couldn't bear to leave. She just couldn't.

Gray's POV

Wherever I was, Lucy was crying. I hated to see her cry. I just hated it. I was only a spirit, so she couldn't see or feel me. Still, I drifted to her and wrapped my arms around her. I put my head on top of her head, even if she couldn't feel it. I looked over at my tombstone. It read:

_R.I.P_

_Gray Fullbuster_

_Member of Fairy Tail_

_Lucy Heartfilia's Boyfriend and Lover_

_We will all remember him…In our hearts he will still be there…_

_We are glad we met him._

"I love you, too, Gray…I never got to say that…I know you can't hear me…But, I love you, Gray Fullbuster…And I always will…"Lucy says to my grave. _I love you, too, Luce…_I thought. I really do. Lucy still had hot tears streaming down her cheeks, but she got up. She started to walk away. I tried to follow, but something kept me rooted me to my spot. I wouldn't be able to leave my grave.

"I love you…Please come back soon…"I whisper at her departing body. My wish came true. Lucy would come back every day. It made me happy, but not complete. It would never be complete without her.

One day, I stood in front of a grave. It was not mine. It was my girlfriend's, my lover's, Lucy's…She died. Lucy suicide. Lucy wanted to be with me. She couldn't live without me…Neither could I. Her grave was right next to mine. It read:

_R.I.P_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Member of Fairy Tail_

_Gray Fullbuster's Girlfriend and Lover_

_We will always remember her...Forever in our hearts, she'll be there._

_We are glad we met her._

Lucy's POV

_Was this a mistake? Everything happens for a reason, right? _I thought. I couldn't live without Gray. I tried, but I couldn't. My heart had a big empty space that disappeared when he did. Gray took half of my heart. I needed him in my life. I loved him too much to let him go.

Normal POV

Two lovers sat side-by-side in between both of their graves. They held hands. Neither of them could live without each other. Nothing could keep them apart. Nor could death. Here lies Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster. The two who were truly in love with each other. Nothing false. Everything true. Death could not destroy their love. They were far more stronger with each other than without.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." Gray whispers to the girl. "I love you, too, Gray Fullbuster…"Lucy whispered back. They shared a kiss and Lucy leaned on his shoulder. Love was stronger than anything. _Anything_.


End file.
